Broken (Markiplier X Reader)
by OfficialRandomFandom94
Summary: (Y/N) means Your Name (L/N) means Last Name (H/C) means Hair Color (H/L) means Hair Length (E/C) means Eye Color (S/N) means Sister's Name (N/N) means Nick Name
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8e2d0455bff99968f135c5e9a5febf5"Y/N has not had the easiest life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31d9415c01c19b0af57b2cbb62c743e7"When she was five, her family died in a car crash. Mother and father died on impact. Her sister died of shock and wiplash in the hospital a few hours later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b62b4214927ce994e8ec849233568ff1"She lives in an orphanage that neglects her for a year. In that year she made friends with Thomas Sanders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b581a46594815c81b4791e5543596e7f"On her seventh birthday, a visiting rich business man by the name of Fred Fletcher, adopts her and takes her back home to Cincinnati, Ohio. The first few years are great. Anything she wanted, Fred got her in a heartbeat. She makes a friend named Grace. And life is good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5402b545ed833efc0b6877393c66f01"By the time she was ten, her innocence has been taken from her, she is beaten everyday and has developed a series of disorders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bfaffdc3c32346e809b19d5ff52cdb0"She has had ADHD since she was a young child. But has developed depression, anxiety, hypersensitivity, and insomnia. The only person who knows about them is the man who adopted her and her friend Grace/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15282a8a00c7c68831026c4b11c573cb"She gets through middle school and high school by doing a number of things such as, cheerleading, gymnastics, chior, band. In band she learned the drums, piano, gutar, bass guitar and so on. Always made sure she was home late, but it never stoped Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72f09abc75f552a55051e032c673ce24"In 2007 she gains an academic scholarship to University of Cincinnati where she studies to be a Bio Medical Engineer and on the side takes a few classes in editing just for fun. While she was away, PTSD sets in from being seperated from the abuse. During her time in the University, she has a dorm mate that locks her out because of her nightmares. She meets Mark Fischbach and Y/N become quick friends with him and his dorm mate Bob. Soon she is always staying in her dorm neighbor's dorm and slepping there after hiding from TA. She also meets her fiancè, Ronnie Sheer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c79a3a261b65bf567d8fcd8eddcf557"By 2011, Fred fakes a heart attack to get her to come home. He tells her that it was so bad that he needed constant supervision. She quits college to watch over the man that adopted her. When she gets there, she learns that he had lied to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077a295faff99e8b87513e1d46e8cdb0"That's when she snapped. She packed the few things that she owned. She and Ronnie tagged with Grace to move to Los Angeles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ee7f48140a18fa374055836dac36dae"In LA, she cut off all ties to Fred. She also meets a man going by the name of Nathan Smith at the time and they become close friends almost in an instant. They consider themselves brother and sister. In 2012, when Nate started his channel, NateWantsToBattle, and became Nathan Sharp, he and Y/N sang paradies, covers, and a few orginals together all the time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a90bb6cb4be24f63a5cec9673593d91"Also in that time, she and Grace had started a channel together as well. They are known as RandomlyPurple. When the views skyrocket, they split off into their own channels of RandomGaming and PurpleRain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11133d65e04019cc9fc5d28c5ec00cd4"Grace meets a man named Josh Ribolt and they begin dating around the time Ronnie proposes to Y/N. Nate finds out about her disorders around this time and promises to always be there for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ca3737adccc34160fec629ffe2808ed"In March of 2013, the day before the wedding of Y/N and Ronnie, Ronnie finds out about her disorders and walks off with a blonde named Reina Carson. That night she got into a really bad place in her mind and Nate helps her out of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9f8d305cfe229b09d753a58c8ad09c4"It is now 2014. Grace and Josh are getting married and she needs to find a place to stay before the lease on their shared apartment is up. She is having some problems untill a certian someone walks back into her life.../p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4874efbd3b264cdbfc8213407808927"Hi! My name is Y/N L/N, but people know me as RandomGaming on YouTube. I am a famous gamer on YouTube along with many others. My best friend, Grace, or PurpleRain, is also a famous gamer on YouTube. I lived in Cincinnati before I droped out of college to worry about family issues. But, when those issues passed, I left Cincinnati, with my friend Grace, to Los Angeles, just get away from it all. When we came out here, we started to make stupid little videos that were pretty funny and Grace had the idea to post them to YouTube. Our views skyrocketed and we split off to make our own channels. Me being RandomGaming and her being PurpleRain. We lived life, had a few romances here and there, some didn't work out and some did. Grace is currently engaged and expecting a child, so both of us are looking for a new apartment or house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c63ba4dd82234879802c3af712dfbb7"Right now, I am walking around the streets just getting some fresh air. Grace and her fiancé, Josh, are just screaming at each other and I just needed to get out of there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de65149e9d4e4cae4b513cd262c02d6"I sigh as I sit down on one of the park benches. This is nice, it is quiet, kids are playing in the distance, people are walking their dogs, and some YouTubers that I recognize are just recording little vlogs or sketches. I smile and then grab my phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e03306698011a796e5f5168f9c497525"I start up the camera and start recording. "Hey guys, RandomGaming here." I wave into the camera, "Just wanted to give you an update on how my house hunt is going. So far not so good. I have one week before Grace and Josh get to move into their new house and I still haven't found anywhere. Anyway, I know this is a short video, but I promise you, as soon as I find a place I will start recording again. Thank you all so much for watching. Stay random!" I shut off the camera and go to upload it to YouTube./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ebcc78999dbdca2d3b2ac6f7bb09fc"After I upload it, I turn off my notifications. Not that I don't care what my fans have to say, it's just right now I need peace and quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188dd1a48825aa880dbb82ff98011b92"I sit in the peaceful sounds of everyone else having a good day. It sounds nice and it is actually making my mood better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f2a905338a4e5d6a4016bf9d4e4217e""Thought I recognized you." A familiar voice says from behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bdf06a80489c0f733ebf8ce3f3304ba"I turn around and see my old college buddy, Mark Fischbach. "Mark? Holy shit! How long has it been?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd3086184af72d06c3c6bd5db937818""Years." He smiles, "So, how's life?" He sits down next to me on the bench./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8bb3e83ac4d5dd4769863832128e6d8"I explain what has happened with my family after I left college. Tell him how I moved out after all the drama to get some peace. Explain about my YouTube and my fans also how I haven't posted in almost a month so I could focus on finding an affordable apartment. After I explain how my life was going since I droped out, he starts catching me up on his life. Turns out he dropped out shortly after I did. He decided that he defiantly wanted to be in gaming. He also started a YouTube too, he is known as Markiplier. He has 31,000 subscribers, thats a few thousand more that I have right now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28d74488e5abf665ea2ee550d119e523"Out of nowhere my phone rings, "Oh, sorry. Just a sec." I pull my vibrating phone from my back pocket and answer it, "This is Y/N."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c1a11964affd8347c44da2e7f867d9""Where the hell are you?!" Nate yells into my ear, "Gracie has been calling and calling, she says she can't find you anywhere!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97567caa53916464bc9468f69d5c2a33"I roll my eyes, "Calm down, Nate. Good God. I'm fine, I'm just at one of the parks, alright."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0f126d15566ac41b3be4863b8f7d2e7"I can hear Nate relax, "OK. Then why have you been ignoring her calls?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d3e5d36d53c97b6df4862733a5f8f46""I needed some time to myself. Her and jackass got into a screaming match again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a0332a968e81df1ac6041fae4986c6b""Should have known. You going home anytime soon?" He asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99bd0b7153e5323de1d0b665dc7dc054"I think about it for a moment, "Nah... I'm close by the apartment, I'll stop by for the night. Give them some time to cool down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d31c8acb50037774aa15798c7de6a2""Alright then. I'll be recording so just walk in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42b7552438a5f1f2c384c3fdca916cee""OK, see ya then!" I hang up and put my phone back into my pocket. I turn back to Mark, "Sorry 'bout that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0608a27ddd69812459edb510fa103f2c""It's alright. So were you talking to Nate as in NateWantsToBattle?" He asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7ec7c3b8357b642a8b850426e6afb1b""Yeah. We make a lot of covers together. He sorta became my brother after I moved here." I explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b394b7ea5e5b6aa0d2e75c588f081714""That reminds me," He starts, "we should do a colab together."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39c746086bbb3b1ddf369cc63bf4a81b"I chuckle, "I was waiting for you to say that. But, I need to wait until I can find an apartment that I can afford on my own before I can start doing videos again." I pull a pen out from my purse and grab his arm and quickly write my number down on it. "Don't be a stranger though, alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bf90d61d94e6ef7fda56cba6f0fd84c"He looks at me before grabbing my pen and writing his number down on my hand, "Same goes to you!" He flashes me his signature smile and hugs me before he gets up and leaves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efab3245927e5fca93eb1911628e76f7"I smile to myself and program his number into my phone. Just as I shut it off, I got a text from him. There is a picture of him and I hugging and a caption at the bottom that said, 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Get ready for the ship RandomMarkiplier!/em' I smile and quickly type 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I better sharpen my sword for the fangirl apocalypse because your fangirls are gonna kill me! LOL!/em'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54e81bd0bd8d13c454a995f8a5f681a0"This time, I put my phone in my back pocket and start to walk towards Nate's apartment. On the way there I notice a small corner store. Feeling for the money in my pocket, I walk into the store and pick up some subs for dinner, along with some chips and soda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0d8648d466a9a625c0176fc19ddcfd6"By the time I reach the apartment building, it's already starting to get dark. I climb up the eight flights of stairs and then walk into the door of Nate's apartment. Immediately, I get tackled by something large, yellow and slobbery. It takes a few seconds for me to realize that it's my yellow lab Kara. Nate must of picked her up. "Hey KareBear!" She starts to lick my face, "Oph, yes! I missed you too." I say as I start to pet her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9177e4f7b46cc56cdfec4a6495a1dc4"When I can finally push her off and pick up the bags that I droped when Kara decided to tell me hi, I put them onto the kitchen counter before putting the sandwiches in the fridge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="999212a0bd93e4cf70d7c590ce94c80a"My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to see another text from Mark. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Then I better find my machete! Your fanboys are gonna murder me!/em' I quickly type a reply, 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No doubt. You should hide./em'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ae28facd11dbfe340cb6d36a455df31"Nate comes out of his room as I sit down on one of the stools next to the counter, "You're lucky that I could get your dog out of that apartment. Gracie almost killed me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93661e9406389636d0d21a280908b5af""First, Gracie needs to cool her shit. And second, you didn't have to get Kara. I would have been fine for one night." Kara comes over to me as she hears her name. I pet her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191bac9468c78f4e2ef895a9b697bb85"Nate rolls his eyes, "Last time you said that, you almost killed your self thrashing around."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e980aed6b6f4445564aabbe6449778d""Okay, but that was two years ago. I've gotten better with my Night Terrors."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b47c1b653976e79e0b3b57dc0ddc3ca3""Whatever, Y/N. I'm not taking the chance." He explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52675df29cb29daf42bd67753f67e0f7"There is silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7738b5a68866350e4ce4c57de6382564""Have you seen Twitter lately?" He asks, not looking up from his phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c20324e8b8a0d774ee902356dd24778""No." I tell him, "But, I have a pretty good idea whats going on." He gives me a look as if to tell me to keep going, "I ran into Mark today, and as you know, I used to go to college with him. We talked and caught up, exchanged numbers, hugged. Some fan was able to capture the moment and posted it on Twitter. I'm sure it's on Instagram and Facebook by now along with other social media sites."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42d9f97288101d2f45d1a231a1413ed3""Wow. OK, I was talking about your most recent video. The comments are so loving. But seriously, you met up with Mark again?" He puts his phone down on the counter after turning off his notifications for the night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5787009ce2763fce900287c808632d1b""More like he found me by accident. Oh well, either way it was a nice reunion. Glad to have him back in my life." I pick up my phone and go through my Twitter, Facebook and Instagram myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf13cf3fa9bb86705c3f69d5cb03d904"Nate laughed slightly, "Why do you make it sound like the two of you were dating back in college?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53a05284d691c219a50739bcefc5c1f3"I clicked the like button on the one picture of Mark and I hugging and then replied to the tweet, "If you just glanced at us back in college, you would of gotten that idea. The guy I dated back in college was a jerk. He fucking left me the day before our wedding for some blond bitch named Reina." I found Mark's twitter and then clicked on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db81a3e3651448fa0d73b197d3afd3d"Nate winces, "Well I know that part. You still wear your engagement ring." He motions to the silver winged ring on my left hand./p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 720px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="25bd2f26a21bb4508cd2d3d7bc4514bf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a596ae0659e29ea0c349791184710b32"I smile, as my phone vibrates and sets off its light flare into his eyes, signaling that I have a text. It was Mark. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What would I do with 25K fanboys tearing my apartment apart? There is nowhere to hide!/em' I laughed, 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Figure it out, Mark. I have to deal with 31K fangirls. But unlike you I have a place to hide. *insert evil laughter here*/em'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="329ed65f7c27f2f68cb3610da8af1e56""Who ya texting?" Nate asks, rubbing his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="394744819cf882ccad23a6b14c2cd6e3""Mark. Like I said, we traded numbers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84093450672b594cdcdc248f3fdda383"Nate sighed, "OK, well I'm going to bed. Don't kill yourself in your sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="610622ee5b16bdf462be1847e447210d"I stand up and stretch, "Going to bed is a good idea. I have to get up early tomorrow morning so I can continue to find an affordable apartment for myself. Did you bring Kara's leash?" He nods with a yawn and points to the top of the fridge. "'Kay, night!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91e203d971bd4318468531ade5b064d1""Night, Y/N."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="52f24539f36153b5de56830adea71097"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ONE WEEK LATER/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e506d5d6c93b40449d12bb590258628"I pack yet another box of Gracie's stuff. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why can't she pack her own shit! /emI sigh and tape the top of the box shut and then fall back onto her's and Josh's bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="697c21982c710f6f57a993844074e5b0"I still haven't found anywhere and I absolutely needed to be out of here by Friday. That gives me three days to get out of here. I'm already packed, I just need to find a place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad9f3066a5aabc6d281412f542e9a5e"I close my eyes just as my phone started to play out Mark's horror outro -his ring tone. I click the answer button, "What do you want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb88b3569996b4a084cc4b1a8f09895d""Damn, I'm good. Y/N, you need to relax." I can tell he's smiling to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79c26c2cd6853f7951e4f0567f0750e""No, Mark!" I sit up, "What I need is a place! I have to be out of here by Friday and if I don't have a place by then, I'm on the streets! Which means no more RandomGaming!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="762a005d5ecff25d6b54289978a0e7bd"Mark sighs, "Well, if you would let me finish, I would of told you why you needed to relax. But... since you want to cut me off, get your ass down here. I gotta tell you something." He hangs up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c94f1e1906f10cf01eb24c52e5780f"I get off the bed and grab Kara's turquoise leash, "Kara! Wanna go for a walk!" She lets out a tiny yelp before she comes to meet me by the door, "Yeah!" She sits down to be hooked up. We walk out the door of my shared first-floor apartment. Right outside the door was Mark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44dbe87af29e6042c6f38aef52582ae1""Oh! Puppy!" He kneels down to pet my dog, "Aren't you just a cute pupper."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e240be1534035e6ff6828344ba40c4ff"I smile for a moment before deciding to remind why I'm down here, "Alright, I got 'my ass down here.' So what do you want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29160fc018b784dc87cd34a09c604a3"He rolls his eyes at me, "Get in the car."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0224b7b884e6cc73664a288116dc8637"He opens the back seat door for me to let Kara into the back. I do so and then get into the front passenger seat myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94312d656739e7590c285ce4c5dba13e"It is silent for most of the ride. Mostly, I am just wondering where he is taking me. As we turned down another street, I had to ask the question, "OK, Mark, where are you taking me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b730868466f91a506f20c09660469d7"Mark sighs before speaking, "I found you a place... But... You have a roommate."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="007bcfd78c29b47d151dd224fbdb8e7a"My jaw drops, "First, thank you. Second, as long as they aren't an asshole and can be courteous to my recording schedule, I'm OK with a roommate." I look in the backseat to Kara, "Are they okay with pets?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="750407cde4905b6a2a6414d600f1ee8c"He parks the car and nods, "Yeah. They love pets!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dedd3a8099b72376e998b6dd1e1e1c70"I unbuckle and get out then go to the back to grab Kara. She barks happily before jumping out to follow Mark and I. Mark holds open a door to, what I assume is, the apartment he found for me. The first thing I notice is the spiral staircase in the corner of what appears to be the living room. Just to the right of the room was the kitchen. The downstairs is extremely roomy. There is another room to the left but the door is closed, so I decide to leave it alone for now. I wander up the spiral staircase and it leads straight into a bathroom. There is a huge mirror with two sinks and right behind it is the toilet and bathtub/shower. The large bathroom leads into an empty bedroom. I take a look around and see a medium sized walk-in closet. Just the perfect size to turn into a small recording room. I walk out of the room and the bathroom to see another bedroom to my right. It looks bigger than the empty one I wandered around in a second ago, it was also furnished so I guessed it was the master bedroom and the person who owns the house slept in it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="600106e07039f078aab3dd1d97136851"I walk down the stairs to see Mark waiting for me at the bottom with Kara. "When do I get to meet my roommate?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e7b19d836f69d057e3b577b7f8173f4"He rubs the back of his neck, "And this is where you are really going to hate me..." He trails off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a1c385031217e6f6f3a015c875ec7ec""Why"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a14368e30bae812d436ecbc5b560d6d"He hands me a key, "Hi! I'm Mark, your new roommate."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3938f0695ac912d95f43ac3e54ef191c""Goddammit... I should of seen that coming." I laugh, "When can we get my stuff?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a4490b9536017d6f4c9de99cdbfd35f""Now if you want."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfa4c7d7db169c6460a9747e3662ea0d""OK. Lets go." I put the key in my back pocket and follow him out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfa4c7d7db169c6460a9747e3662ea0d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6f14ff49973a81be0d1cf566d2d128df"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please give me feedback on it so I know to write more!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0631f863c7754d9196b93a8b30113f00"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Published: Sunday, May 14, 2017 at 3:52 PM/span/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a92d89ab3378f01e0d60eb96721263e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Need to talk to someone? Message me!/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Follow me on twitter- RandomFandom94/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Find me on Snapchat- RandomFandom94br /Follow me on DeviantArt- RandomFandom94br /Follow me on Archive Of Our Own- RandomFandom94br /Follow me on Wattpad- RandomFandom94/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a664058a013fd5975b4342840a930c21"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~RandomFandom94/span/em/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ba736cae36ba6acac29ac40576190c7"I sit on the couch, petting Kara who is at my feet. The T.V. was just acting as some mindless background noise while I was on my phone. Soon, I put my phone down and turned to the T.V. showing an old episode of South Park./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ea85bcf278a869f08858646081681ac"Screams occasionally came from Mark's recording room. I figure he's recording some horror game./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5969264a9009492c47b8a7c9e1ab6921"He eventually comes out and grabs his keys, "Hey, I'm going to the store, you need anything?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1182b33dad834d408edfe17f69f70e6"I think for a moment, "Red Kool-Aid and Baby Powder for a skit. I'll pay you back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5c9a110c616aa713f554f5115ae15f8"He nods, "Anything else?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dea9398028e11009466fca7ec6e2195""Yeah, actually, can I borrow your recording room? I wanna do a live stream so people know I'm alive." I tell him, "My recording room is not set up yet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="face3312736d25332ea251c0f0039685""Yeah, sure. Go wild." He says as he walks towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="561cff35d6c89eb0e499c6cfefef55f4""Wait!" I catch him just before he walks out the door, "Any games I can play?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a873ca510371ed16d59b2d65f952248a"Mark turns around, "Yeah. I just finished recording a video for Five Nights At Freddy's. Just make sure you leave it at night two when you're done." He walks out the door this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="381efd2a59ae388203a0937f5c0d28c4"I smile and then go to my upstairs to my room to get dressed for my live stream. I put on a Three Days Grace T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Brush my hair and put on some light makeup. Just some mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow and lip gloss. I may be a tom-boy, but I think I should look presentable for the Internet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e4d206819be027847b68b2ad8114434"I look at my self in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable before going down stairs to Mark's recording room. When I get into the room, I look and see the computer is unlocked and in the video editor he uses. I open up YouTube, log him out and log myself in. After I log in I look for a song to make a live cover of. It was of course Wednesday and I made them Cover Wednesdays on my channel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faf53b133dce27a3886e857450556164"I hit the stream button and turn on the camera. In just a few seconds twenty thousand people started viewing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffa89d3f6c5a6997099f15778dfbfd70""Oh, wow! Hey everybody! It's Random here, and as you can notice, I'm live! And not in my usual recording room. I am currently using my roommate's recording room and setup. So if it takes me a while to figure out what I'm doing..." I shrug, "sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10719da9a01b6ee3a12a1769ae6fe743""So! As most of you Randomites know, It is Cover Wednesday! Because I'm doing this live, Nate, who I usually do my covers with, is not in this one. And because my guitar is in the recording studio room, that's at Nate's apartment, I'm just gonna sing to a karaoke track."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f296b8584140b9e794c48f6c74618a8e"I pull up the screen to my karaoke track that I found on YouTube and shrink down my camera feed so they can see the words. "The song I'm singing a cover of is Secrets by One Republic. I hope you enjoy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e1f16a0c183eb7c753943b7b7447f6b"I start to sing the song and the chat explodes with comments. As I'm singing I catch the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'YOU'RE AWESOME'/em and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'MAKE A LEGIT COVER OF THIS'/em comments fly by. When I'm done with the song, I take a deep breath and begin to talk to my viewers, "Heh, wow my throat was dry. I haven't sang in almost a month. I feels nice to sing again. Uh, yeah, I'll actually make a down loadable cover of this when I get back on track with my videos. Thank you so much for all the nice comments on this song while I was doing this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cfea2aacc6b02c96029607d9dc0d626"The chat explodes with em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'OH NO UR DONE'/em and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Awww... this stream was so short'/em I chuckle lightly, "No guys I'm not done. I'm giving you everything but Skit Friday and Blooper Saturday. those will actually come on those days. I am going to record the skit with my roommate and the bloopers go with the skit. So..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ef7ed9aac4b37e6ca1b9e813c234bef""Anyway, I'm going to give you guys Random Thursday. So ask me a question... I'll answer the best I can for about ten minutes. Like a reading your comments live to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f48daf8ce081e8c4a7258910a6a82c49"Questions started pouring in. Instead of doing the questions for ten minutes, I did it for like an hour. "Holy shit, guys! Well that was the last question. I'm gonna do Story Time Tuesday now. I know I'm doing all these out of order. I just want to do my game last that way I know to make more of this videos of said game."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40aed7249f2b09228cdb2f3f7c169dac""So my story this week is about me and my sister, S/N. I was about six when this happened, so that would make S/N seven. We were visiting Florida for my Grandmothers yearly family reunion..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="092ff7ffa5ca02fce145c99c56d35337"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca9187cd8afe21e2aa10d3ad789731c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Come on, (N/N)! We're at the beach!" (S/N) called out to me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d905af1b4977edd97b4705970f96052"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My six year old legs ran as fast as they could to catch up to my older sister, who was already in the water./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a63657b2c01d284937e88eaa85fd8d73"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We had a great time in the water and I even made a new friend. His name was Thomas. I just called him Tommy. Together the three of us made a huge hole and we all climbed into it. My parents filled in the hole so just our heads were sticking out of it. Mom took a picture./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbb0d1901549a90c241a369f24e730b7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We were laughing the entire time and then we had to go home./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0a7a6f20bc0905ee6fe3de7c0a7b86db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"END FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed4a5aca1d5d21b6b250906b12fe15aa""...And then we went home. I still talk to Thomas today." I end the story before it gets to the sad part. Comments kept asking why I went sad at the end of the story. "Thats for another story guys. I'll share it when I'm ready." I explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6351ebb5a8713b9099237294c3052d74"My phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it was my friend Thomas. I wonder if any of my fans would recognize his voice. I push the answer button and then the put him on speaker. "Hey! I was just talking about you! Whats up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e75f98ab25f0acfbf2de416ad0ee539e""I was actually wondering what you were doing." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d452316cefcb5ca879bcc0f540b1a65c"I watch the chat go crazy. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'OMG SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT THOMAS SANDERS IN HER STORY!'/em I even catch a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'So this is where she got STORY TIME Tuesday!'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6625e883f3f9aa81099e3cb4c909ac7f""I'm doing a live stream right now. How about you?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f5defa514878ea23424d06ac4ded63""Oh, no! Did I ruin it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95882cfa716c720314e257a9dad2f0f4"I laugh slightly, "Nah, you made it better! Tell the fans hi. They recognize your voice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a16f8dd09359990cfca016a4e199404c""Hi, guys! Sorry for interrupting your stream!" He apologizes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dd460f0bb2e96638361cf624cfd3fcf""It's okay, Tommy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2a0b4bad319d1110a728c17e0169d05""Guys, fun fact! She's the only person in the world who calls me Tommy." He tells them, "Okay then, I'll talk to you later then. Take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out!" He says for the stream and then hangs up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3efdbd3a34ffc2feec83051a5bedd9fa""Alright, now that that's over, let's move on to Gaming Monday. Today we are going to play a game that's been suggested by you guys frequently." I begin to pull it up to my stream, "Welcome to Five Nights At Freddy's. Now, my roommate has already started to film this so I am going to leave it at night two because that is where he left off."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66328cac0f53ab1d866c4d3e5810b814"I sigh, "OK. Let's get the shit scared out of us." I click new game and begin night one. In the game the phone started to ring. I try clicking everywhere before the phone answered itself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3455dbbf670109d984644350391c25f8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Hello, hello?"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2b4ce91fedee73237598c8e2804c51""Hi!-" I was going to say more but the guy on the phone keeps talking. I just flick down my mouse and a camera monitor comes up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd61b099dfb62a8fe81061c9798e967"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ad29504479730a577157b64657879c""Oh, that's nice. Thanks, Phone Guy!" I start to click on other rooms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="091282cb529879ada8404d8bf98818c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c79773c94e134b0766cb4877b9ad5109""Okay!" I flick my mouse down and click the lights outside the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab77b1a966e928f2a2e392ef60c76794"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d6bf54d655a2d817a22392ee574ac0f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a147caa4700d7ca84753bf835ccc61dc""MIGHT! Uh no, that does sound bad!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34e222eb2e56443e22b7da9d9a71b512"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1428efbb1478f851d0e54d34255ec731""I will as long as they don't kill me! If these bastards come to kill me I will tear them apart!" I go back into the camera and check the anamatronics./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9996ff67729b492e23e91fbbbeba46e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at ...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19367e08efff17e6b9461f78dc1fad39""Huh?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a703f92be71f7bbe074f1af29a5fca81"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll probably most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d77f05b825fbbedda18e0d6b1f5066f4""W-WHAT!" I shout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35724e69955671f2c70fc622bc63730a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="502d7040f79325c663bece6014b9929b""WELL IF THEY WOULD OF TOLD ME THESE THINGS I WOULDN'T OF SIGNED UP FOR THIS!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd7354d103e3073d8b479958019046c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="041ac1dfce7bd5ca5fefeabe553df142""What the fuck!" I shout, "You cant just tell me that and expect me to be okay!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8765c51fb2c09fd68f6049651da78a6"I continue to click the door lights and check the cameras. I was checking the cameras so fast towards the end that I could barely see what was on the screen. At the end of the night one, I survive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d05a4205b7879e1f5d5819a84e32a457""Okay everybody, this was an awesome stream. I am glad to be back and I can't wait to record videos again. Anyway, I'll see you guys later! Stay random!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6cd8b212a624df0740677fbaca078f8"I end the stream and then go into the living room to find Mark in the kitchen putting food away. He tosses me a relatively small bag, "I didn't know how much you would need, so I got those giant things of pre-made Kool-Aid and big thing of baby powder."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bda18a86f3c7bd74f9c822991261985f""That's fine. How much do I owe you?" I ask as I catch the bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74b733ae51dceb4c05d0393655ace872""Don't worry about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1933fbe3b048c41576cf2303e725d387"I go into the kitchen and help him put away the food he bought. It's quiet as we put things away. When we are done, he goes to sit on the couch and I sit on the floor in front of him. He immediately starts to play with my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="245a94a396c00bd4d9a2ff194082be9a"It's an old habit from college. Whenever we were bored or just didn't feel like talking, he would do this to mt hair. Sometimes, I played with his hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c5bdec8f375db3cd4bbf200d5236158"Eventually, I speak, "So, you know that colab you wanted to do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7430d0d3913f53fcc501d9dffaac776e""Yeah, what about it." He asks, still playing with my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63f78ea27b0c3021771af258764ddd9b"I move from my spot on the floor and move to sit on th couch next to him, "Well I have a non-scripted skit that I need to get out by Friday. Wanna help me with it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24bda74b620463530583d4f732bac7c2"He nods, "Start on it tomorrow?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="397b7dbd2edb126b185f15acf5657ea1""Yeah. For now, lets just enjoy life"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a089394e82b22d222319150254aa14"He picks out a movie and then puts it in the movie player. The movie starts to play and he comes back to his place on the couch. Soon after the movie starts, I fall asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c38aa9654c15d1a3b0c8c2571bab706"The next morning I wake up on the couch, using Mark as a pillow. Mark was sound asleep but looked seriously uncomfortable. I wonder how he can sleep like that... I get up off the couch and go upstairs to wash my face off and change into some clean clothes for the day. When I come downstairs, Mark is just waking up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5729f3affc51686ac207f21acce18cf4"He looks straight at me, "My blanket got up and left."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="584d5b3ab1cf968f12b7db9ce5a8195c"I chuckle, "Sorry, but we had to wake up at some point today. We have a skit to make."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="071aaf8d4ebb78b3698616965f2894bc""Right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c02d4ac250dd3d07eba59ee161467fd3"I go into the kitchen and start some water so it could boil, then put a frying pan on it and started to make some scrambled eggs with some toast. When the water boils, I put a least 3 cups of sugar in it and boil it some more. The eggs are done by now, so I put them onto two plates and wait for the toast to be done. The toast pops and I butter it then pour two glasses of orange juice. Before I take the plates out to the small table, I turn off my boiling sugar and let it sit, the sugar has dissolved by now. I set the plates on the table and Mark comes over and sits at one of the spots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f4b3f6fd8338bb965d52027dcd88cc"He looks more awake now. He also has gotten dressed too. "Thanks, Y/N."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0def98199b09306399e6f57942bfebc7""Welcome." I say as I dig into my plate of food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3983a1c6937ee858f295daa42ce3adbc"We both eat silently just enjoying our food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5facf33483f2a10b239997608ce5d02"When we're done, I go and check my pot of disolved sugar and dump an entire thing or red Kool-Aid in it. This is going to make some cool blood for the skit. When that dissolves, It actually looks like blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28af6c58e95a0cacbd4a272df6c374bb"Mark and I begin to record and we have a blast with it. By the time we're done, there is super sugary red Kool-Aid all over the kitchen floor and we have plenty of bloopers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4d7df59bed78f926756ea6d69f74737c"span style="text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Words: 2,558/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6cfb52ea0da2afdd4fb89e68442c6ba2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Published: Friday, June 2, 2017 at 12:25 AM/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a92d89ab3378f01e0d60eb96721263e6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Need to talk to someone? Message me!/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Follow me on twitter- RandomFandom94/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Find me on Snapchat- RandomFandom94br /Follow me on Archive Of Our Own- RandomFandom94br /Follow me on DeviantArt- RandomFandom94br /Follow me on Wattpad- RandomFandom94/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6f59af0121ebc2b7cb224a58e6753896"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~RandomFandom94/em/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9d1a0949c39e66a0cd65240bc0ac9177"Sunday/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="963370c9246c9862c297ac688b7aae65"I wake up at six in the morning and set up my recording room. By the time I'm done it is around lunch time. I enjoy the rest of my day with Mark and my dog. I go to bed at nine at night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6f8522e0610541f1ef215a22ffa66ff6"Monday/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1d1eb5f8dfd9fb1a4f284672ea1b1b1"Wake up at six in the morning. I record Five Nights at Freddy's non-stop. When I'm done editing, I have a total of six videos all about ten to fifteen minutes long. I go to bed at two in the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5792315f09a5d54fb7e3d066672b507f"Tuesday/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ff4789cc20a6936a43ed4c4e8f98949"Wake up at six in the morning. I record Story Time segments non-stop. When I'm done editing, I have a total of six videos all about five to ten minutes long. I go to bed at one in the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="796c163589f295373e171842f37265d5"Wednesday/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e666959525189cb2bd5d85007d078c4"Wake up at six in the morning. I record a bunch of Reading Your Comments, Vlogs, and little Challenges with Mark non-stop. When I'm done editing, I have a total of six videos all about fifteen to twenty minutes long. I go to bed at three in the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="78ae6f0cd191d25147e252dc54768238"Thursday/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24dec2abb7dea672cce1c21c87c8bca5"Wake up at six in the morning. I record many one-man-stands non-stop. They are either recreations of stand-up comedy parts or other skits by other YouTubers. When I'm done editing, I have a total of six videos all about fifteen to twenty minutes long. I go to bed at four in the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="758babc61968b0bb7b570943f17535a0"Friday, Saturday, Sunday/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f23bd899f3591c7b20b6d97e55e1801"Wake up at six in the morning. Drive over to the music studio that Nate and I share. I record a bunch of vocals, instruments, and video non-stop over the span of Friday and part of Saturday. I edit part of Saturday and all of Sunday. When I'm done editing, I have a total of six videos all about three to six minutes long. I schedule all of them to upload at the correct time. Eventually I fall asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="00306e7590eb57d2a2267ab66f965669"Monday...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e39e63f1ba76c122f349ee2b077f798b"I wake up in a bed. As far as I could remember I fell asleep at one of my editing computers. I get up and stretch. I go out into the living room of Nate's apartment and see him on the couch watching DisneyXD. I can tell from the commercials./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a1a911f2d1f95852bc0335de55b0cbc"He looks at me, "Oh, hey. About time you woke up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="057d333add860d38293986d3cb0a957f"I sit down next to him, "Yeah. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why was I in your bed. You know I'm perfectly fine on the couch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eec49aa4f317ba311cae225073a9c301""Gravity Falls was on. Was I supposed to sit on you?" He asks as I sit down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681c792223739f857ee41e788fa0750d"I laugh slightly, "No. Did they air the new episodes yet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f271ff682a81c0749020e38d4f61d379""They're on next."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0992188348ffd0f1e0d7a6d43a8dbd1""I woke up in time then. By the way, how long was I out?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="672f26d8da3962ad430d5bb877a747fa"He thinks for a moment, "It's Wednesday."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489a53bd2f0bbbbf0f1a56f2ab169b3a""Damn! 'Bout time I woke up!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdd5c799a6a473fd2c1ed32aab23f863"We sit and watch the two new episodes together. At some points we were angry, sad, laughing, and then confused when it reached the end. Was that the season finale? Why end it there? Oh well we'd get season two eventually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41217d933ad09a2a7f17c4778be0ba0"We grab some chips and dip from the fridge to share. "You should just stay here tonight. You'd just have to come back in the morning anyway." Nate tells me as he opens the bag of chips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9553940cdfaeb481f66fe9aef741812d""Why would I need to come back?" I ask, confused, opening the dip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af9cf309ca4bee402173acbe481031d4""Y/N, what's tomorrow?" He asks me, dumping the chips in a bowl. I look at him, confused as hell. He rolls his eyes, "Grace and Josh's wedding! We have to be there! You're one of the Bridesmaids and I am one of the Groomsmen. We are paired up. Remember?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba390e41922e166fb373283bdf374276""FUCK! I totally forgot. Well I guess I can stay here. But I have to pick up my dress. It's back at the apartment." I drop the spoon in the dip, "Why the hell are we paired up anyway?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab721dabbb3c5869c39a21aae06973a""Well, if you need your dress, I will follow you to your apartment and stay there for the night. I mean, your apartment is on the way to the wedding anyway." He says to me as he picks up the spoon and puts it in the sink. "And we are paired up because Gracie left the pairing up to the fans."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68ce5da3721b9a66497986369a2188de""I hate her sometimes, Nate, I really do." I state dryly, "Get your suit and anything else you'll need."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bb3eec296131e4f415d8060dd395249""The hate is mutual." He nods and leaves to go grab his stuff. When he has his car keys, we leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="213f7cf9530738198372bed6c34c2522"The drive isn't too hard. I mean, there are assholes on the street, but that happens every day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f9ad47d02c11ac8b64de812c22b764b"When we reach the apartment, I open the door and can't find Mark. Usually he was downstairs watching some stupid show on the TV or something. Then I heard a scream from his recording room. There he is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9862a8d06056e7a00425c1bb5993a21d"Nate hears the scream, "You live with that?" He asks, wide eyed, "How are you not deaf?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b094e8277baf02ff0a84a1b76ce99ab"I just laugh and roll my eyes before setting my keys down on the counter. I look around the place and see that it has been completely trashed since I was gone. "Geez. Did he forget how to live while I was gone?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5de1d55fb4f490fe1de1abd57fe7c8b"I start to pick up and Nate silently starts to help me. About five minutes later, Mark comes out of his recording room, quietly mumbling to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a528d281e4aa6842792c2e6fc49b938"When he notices us, he looks at me like I'm crazy. "So, you disappear for a few days. Then come back with your fanfic brother and clean..? Okay..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb10150a2787958d10145efacbe125f0"I look at him, "Okay, first of all, fanfictions did not make him my brother. We did that ourselves. And second, you forgot how to live while I was gone." I explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a6589a9091d44bc7450b8543807afe8""Did not!" Mark shouts throwing a pop can at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aee038f86a559d434b98cbd6a6940dc7"Nate catches the can from behind me, "Let's monkey in the middle." He throws it back to Mark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cea787b5c2b2f1c4e1135232ac8844f0"I roll my eyes and grab the can from midair while doing a flip to get high enough to grab it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882f98437f130864f193f489586fbd91""Don't fuck with me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39d0ad5c40b6847637610cb2051fe8c"Nate looked to the floor, "Yeah... I forgot she could do that..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2192afcd49420e1311d8945d8ae432b5""I didn't even know she could do that!" Mark shouts, "How?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c19a4833ef3a12d967c622add3c674b""I was the captain of my cheer team. And I did gymnastics to get away from Fred. So..." I stick my tongue out at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f911b3e21fe636f16909376baebda5f"We stop goofing off and get the downstairs picked up to the point where we could live in it again. When we were done with that we goofed off with movies and popcorn that we threw at each other. Kara ate what fell on the floor. After a while, Nate goes to bed in my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f97a5319e404e5e6f38af6b41a7cd00"Mark and I continue to goof off down stairs. We calm down to watch a late night movie. He leans onto the arm of the couch while my back leans onto his side. My head was acting as an arm rest tor him. We begin to watch another movie when I start to doze off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6cf4343327e46a605a3220fe7ee61ff"I am only half asleep when he picks me up bridal style and starts to carry me upstairs. I can tell that he lays me down in his bed and I hear his footsteps to turn off his light. I doze off once more, even when he climbs into the bed next to me and Kara jumps up at the foot of the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f236469db10b1c824965a14cbe95d1e"I sleepily sigh, just like college. Just no TA and No Bob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff79f1bf582c256f273f00fe9bbcd0ff"The next morning, I woke up with a message on my phone. It was from Nate. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I have black mail...'/em There was a picture of Mark and I sleeping together like we used to in college. I quickly text back as I go downstairs, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Name your price.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4a50c3a33ae1535de71cba9c0466b4d"Downstairs Mark was making his usual pancakes and Nate was joking around with him. I sit down on the counter quietly turning on a mobile Live Stream. I let it run just on the boys for a while before I turned it to myself, "Hey, guys! It's Random here!-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f9d0832939be56917f4041c0b202e37"Mark grabbed my phone from me and did his intro, "Hello, everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome to Y/N's Live Stream!-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bc329d68c48f34ae18726da7dcb49fc"Nate followed suit, "How's it going, folks! My name is NateWantsToBattle, and yeah, this is Y/N's Live Stream..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d91df86895cc7df73c6e7a82a6b9d6ed"He trails off, handing me back my phone. I shake my head and take my phone back, "As you can see, the entire Random Crew is here. Most of you know that today is Grace's wedding and I'm just going to do little live streams today to show what is going on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66887fac5a1141a328fb5586d5ee2609"I gave the phone off to Nate. "Also, we are looking forward to meeting some of the local fans who are able to come to the wedding as well. Look for us, take a picture with us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a0fc9f8bebc5eedf84ecb95e865f8aa"Mark takes my phone from him, "And, I'm going to be there as well. Mainly because local fans were invited."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d40fd5d962c8a768c52707807fdf3dc5""You're not a fan!" I call out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69a5b3962f2922f1be770b0b2da076f5"He gave me a blank stare, "How many of your fans are going to show up?" I shrugged to answer his question. "How many of Nate's fans are going to be there?" Once again I shrugged. "Technically, I am your fan. I'm aloud to show up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d17a7da7fe2446d7a83a827fbdb497f""Fair enough." I take my phone from him, "I hope you enjoyed this Wedding Live Stream. There will be another one when I crash these two getting ready. Now Mark is done making his pancakes, so, I'm gonna destroy those mother fuckers." I quickly end the stream and begin to make myself a plate of pancakes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="813853159ab2cc0b4c724796e47dc29b"We eat in silence because Mark's pancakes are so good. Mark is the first to finish. He takes his plate to sink and sits back down, "So when do we have to be there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acc3ccbf55d8678e49b915533e5d9074"I started to think, "The wedding starts at three. Doors close to guests at two forty-five- They open at two. It takes an hour to get there. So we have to leave between one thirty and one." I look at the clock. It reads 10:47, "It's ten forty-seven, so we have two hours to get ready. Whose car are we taking?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd1a0f1fcc745377b12c8099641fde75""We'll take mine." Mark says, as he leaves to go find his suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83101d9d35ba97a25a2885864dc9e6a9""Alright, but I'm driving!" I shout to him, putting my plate in the sink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="432e3f6ca49c9901937b01b48b4e3611"About twenty minutes later I am the only one down stairs enjoying some mindless TV. Mark is probably looking for his suit, Nate is probably looking through his phone on my bed. I take out my phone and start to go to the mobile live stream. As I turn it on and walk up the stairs to my room, I begin to sing the intro to a song Nate and I did months ago. He posted the video two months ago, so I figured it was okay to sing it now on a live stream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98c0391a4510214501c87758d5e6cb43"I walk into my room singing, "This was a triumph! I'm making a note here: Huge success! It's hard to overstate my satisfaction."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c775e5f8ac059cfbdac6518e03096297"I turn the camera to Nate, waiting for him to sing his part. He does not miss a beat. Of course I sing with him because that is how it was done in the video, "Aperture science: We do what we must because we can. For the good of all of us-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9514f05049f4005683391f6c4d96d954"We hear running footsteps from Mark. When he reaches the room he deadpans the next line of the song in a much darker and deeper voice than he normally has, "Except the ones who are dead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07021733beb17532de94a323c5f4cda6"We all burst out into laughter, before I point the camera at them letting them do their intros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98263d21fd212d33648fbe0fa9c5d2e6"Finally, I point the camera to me, "Hey, guys! It's Random here! In the comments let me know if you want a cover of Still Alive with Nate, Mark and I. And I swear to God, I will give it to you next month. Anyways, " I say, getting back to the topic of what I was doing, "we're about to get ready. I need to take a shower, and so does Nate and Mark. I was just being random. See you when we get on the road!" I shout and end the stream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e495d54d17d2ead285eb858541426e3e"I throw my phone to my bed and grab a towel, my lilac dress and some undergarments. "I'm going to take a shower." I announce as I go into my bathroom. My shower is not too long, but it's relaxing. I begin to wash my hair and feel the slightly raised scar that Fred had given me when I was twelve. I ignore the memory and rinse the bubbles out of my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="096ca38bb5a5342c36b2e4232cda3185"I turn off the water and grab my white towel drying my H/C hair and S/C body. I put on the dress that Grace picked out for the bridesmaids. Still drying my hair on the towel, I walk out of the bathroom to my mirror./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe5da9a56ceac05f5807026186956fbb""Next!" I call out and Nate goes into the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff176cb9bd97077c9b73b995b20dd2e6"As soon as the door closes, I begin on my make-up. It was simple: foundation, concealer, light purple eye shadow, blacked winged eyeliner, mascara and some light red lipstick. By the time I am done Mark was looking for his gray cardigan. I turn on my camera and live stream once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c8b5db5204fcae570b320abe9d6fb6""Hey guys." I whisper, "The boys are taking forever to get ready. So let's get mean." I walk out of my room and over to Mark's. "Let's see how long it takes for him to notice us." I whisper once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e041b608830c0c1e92e848b5b35dae36"Mark slips on his cardigan, makes sure it fits perfectly, then speaks, "You're not sneaky, Y/N."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57e71b929b005efe4382257db7d0fff5""Awwww" I laugh then leave to find Nate. He was buttoning up his the white shirt to his tuxedo. "Hey, Nate!" I call out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="275a612159def834ab24009b64ff410c"He turns to me and screams, seeing that I was live streaming. I burst out laughing and go down stairs. "So, yeah. We're about to leave. We will see you all shortly!" I wave and end the stream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="690919afbd6f5182d07de57d3f81e750"When the boys come downstairs, they are ready to leave. Mark grabs his keys and throws them to me. I catch the keys and walk out the door, Mark and Nate following behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ebb2159c9f62d7597a066b0f0b9fee23"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Word Count: 2289/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d823117adb5dcc7d32048a0e83e2e404"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Published: Wednesday, July 5, 2017 at 6:48PM/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0b77ff5ba8ea13b78e48c00aff2ac3ad"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"Need to talk to someone? Message me!br /span/spanFollow me on twitter- RandomFandom94br /Find me on Snapchat- RandomFandom94br /Follow me on Archive Of Our Own- RandomFandom94br /Follow me on DeviantArt- RandomFandom94br /Follow me on Wattpad- RandomFandom94/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0b77ff5ba8ea13b78e48c00aff2ac3ad"~RandomFandom94/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d6271d7befef074105a65e7d862a501"I park the car next to an extremely familiar car. When I look over and see the person in it, I freeze. It is my ex finance, Ronnie. I haven't seen him since I caught him with Reina. To make things worse, Reina is in the car with him. I stare for a bit, letting my mind wander./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0752fe88482cb05158445423192be46"Nate puts his hand on my shoulder, "Everything will be fine. I promise, Y/N."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9801d44418fe6ca0ea22d4559d1b32"I snap out of my gaze and look to him. I nod and step out of the car, the boys following after. We make a beeline to the church, hoping Ronnie wouldn't notice us. Luckily, he didn't even look our direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df65ea053de845acf711b505ad8faee"Once we made it inside, Mark went to go find a seat while getting noticed by Fangirls. Nate and I went to the back where Grace would be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97beb770d6f983456e746e1d796b3ce3"I found her in her beautiful white wedding dress having the last minute jitters. "Gracie, you love Josh, don't you?" She nods to me in response, "Then you have nothing to worry about. You made it to your wedding day and I doubt that Josh will back out now. I'm sure his brother is having the same talk with him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb067ea7f042648b350043e73fcc43e"Grace smiles at me then comes to hug me tightly, "I don't know what I would do without you, Y/N." She lets go of me and frowns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9c64e4c1768c42ce280a6271ce4d537""What's wrong?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2b3fe8c964b123196f0c5fa9eb28099"She sighs and looks down to the floor, "After the honeymoon Josh and I are moving back to Cincinnati. But I am going to have to get rid of your contact info because the house we're staying at is close to Fred's place. The only way we can contact each other is through YouTube comments and maybe Skype."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91f7cc0787b1663dc84f5e054dbe959f"I sigh sadly, "Gracie, you are doing what is best for you, Josh and your baby. I understand. Let's just make the best of today, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="704aa5d422213d41d51a8f974e6337fc"She hugs me again and smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a24d735555e6fb089b8bb0a2b2e9b9b"After about thirty minutes, it's time to line up. Grace's sister, Rae, makes sure that everyone is in their proper place then gets into her place. Everyone walks down and the wedding goes smoothly. There are no interruptions except from the occasional crying baby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7865c69ffab33ebbca0c5416374479f9"After the wedding everyone went to the reception area. Everyone is happy. Mark, Nate, Grace, Josh and a bunch of other of YouTube friends are all meeting fans and taking pictures with them. I am doing the same with the fans who come up to meet me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4edb491c5fe2a8134227229feea559d"After a while of music coming through the speakers, Nate get up on stage and begins to play a cover of Set Fire to the Rain. Everyone cheers and Ronnie comes to sit next to me. I move my arms to try and hide the old scars on them even though the make-up was doing that already./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d44c5031acb1fc90a848c43f0576c978""Hey, N/N. You know, I never noticed before, but your friend is pretty good." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b0e262413a43c287265782789858e3e"I look at him with a forced smile, "Well, maybe that was because you were too busy hating him all the time, Ron."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eac9ed7280ed754542217ce56442ae4"After a few more really old covers from Nate, I ask a question that has been nagging at the back of my head for almost a year, "Why did you leave?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82d533f3f9fedca4d4cee258b44e4c0""Because you are broken." He says, "How can anyone love someone so broken."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185a489df121e25b7debd5e949cb9703"I look down, "I'm not broken-" I begin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bea8f2c8de2ea86eac06dcf8b86a55a""Oh really?" He begins to count the ways off on his hands, "You have depression, anxiety, hypersensitivity, insomnia, PTSD and not to mention ADHD. You're severely broken and no one will love you because of it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5c44022d30f356a70c288fe9729f3a""I'm still here." Nate says from behind me. I didn't even notice the music end, "Gracie is still here. The reason you can't love her is because you're such an asshole and everything has to go your way! You don't love her because she wasn't perfect. Newsflash, no one is perfect."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f468ea5250711a82481d231f50082a1e""This guy is still around?" Ronnie looked at me, "Well, Nathan, you're fucked up for still being here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41eeb34048007f7401e17f4c92c0f84""I'm okay with that." Nate shrugs, "Because she is my sister."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21195b7581ef9b393280dd5cba2a7fa6"I smiled when he said that. It was nice to see that he could call me his sister so easily even though I wasn't. It was the same way I called him my brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="394fb3cb8b9378468d8258fd311b67b0""No, she isn't, Nathan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b2c579ce2cc74cad271d3cf78190595""Well, she might as well be. We've been inseparable since we've met."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a02aaddde30ffa514603a6761a104e5"The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I decide to speak up, "Guys, please don't make a scene. This is Gracie's wedding. Please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="878139c1d586b2319ace54025a988dce"Ronnie flexes his fist and gives us menacing glare before walking away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be6f2febd56454e093f4c0b1038247ed"After that the night was enjoyable. It is fun and everyone is having a blast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e5d5af3ec946d41b84cc9fa36c289c8"As the night begins to settle down and people are slowly starting to leave, I get up on stage and tap on the mic to get everyone's attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e846e507846e0851b1a984580dd4eba""Hello everybody." I begin, "So, I just wanna say congrats to Grace. She has a wonderful husband and has a beautiful baby on the way. I wanna say thanks to Josh for always making her feel safe and taking her so far on this relationship. You guys are perfect for each other." I picked up a guitar that was sitting on the side of the stage, "Hopefully, I won't get murdered tonight. And I will say sorry, right now, for digging through the internet to find this song. But, hey, it sums up their relationship perfectly. Even now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ff2a54bd264c65659647f05d89eb747"I start to strum the first few chords to the song and I see Nate's eyes go wide. I laugh slightly as the band picks up behind me. It was nice to see that they practiced the song for me. When I begin to sing the lyrics to the song, Nate cringes and then face palms. His fans, which have been there since the early days while he was Nathan Smith, cheer at the long lost song./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fce54a7fcef9fc8c89d9351c3ee5bcfd"Nate looks up at me with that nostalgic but annoyed smile and silently sings along with me with the chorus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b7703c132b81316acb060abba8e33e3"I finish the song and after all the cheering, I announce, "On twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, Tumblr, any social media you can find me on. The original song is linked to where you can download it. And, a cover of the song will pop up on my channel in a few weeks. Once again, congrats to Gracie and Josh Ribolt. Hope the two of you are like this forever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1f01d9e67a6cc752ed9a3e8077ab4f1"I hop off the front of the stage, doing a backflip, 'cause, why not? Mark walks up to me, "He had blackmail and you didn't tell me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b27d79d405a4d2aba11edc461da0110a"I look at Nate and shrug, "I didn't tell you because he was going to post it because of this anyway."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78a40baa3d844b008126602cd99d0810"Nate shows me the tweet with the picture and I laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="049d4938167e95b85bbcadea0b1744ba"The night is truly amazing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ac0d3567ff8f083c31a1eacd17bd17af"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ONE MONTH LATER/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e6e31040d80f9e0e39512a7366b73a"It's been a month since the wedding. Let's just say old habits die hard. Our rooms weren't our rooms anymore. If I fell asleep on the couch at the end of the day, I would wake up in Mark's bed with him when his alarm went off. If I actually fell asleep in my bed, Mark would crawl into bed with me at night and wake up when my alarm went off. Half of my clothes were in his room and half of his clothes were in my room. We had spare chargers for our phones in each other's rooms. The only things that stayed our own was the recording rooms and anything related to them, our bathrooms. If we wanted to be left alone, we'd close the door to the room that we were in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dfc197772683e20a21953a0f10dfb0b"It was just like college. Only we weren't in dorms and my bitchy dorm mate wasn't around anymore and Mark's dorm mate lived somewhere else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b24e3f0662301306ddfb6bb7a7289729"I had also gone off my meds. Ronnie's words stuck in my head and, I really wanted to see just how broken I was. I couldn't be that bad could I?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c42bb6c07b29026c03271ddc88e3280"Even though I am off my meds, I am still able to record videos. They were on schedule, but not at the same time. I mainly recorded games, music and vlogs. I hadn't done a skit in a while or little random videos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79592079c5c4b0ea7d3ff98b17d94377"Today, is my day off. I sit at my dresser mirror, looking at myself in the mirror. The voices in my head won't shut up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3b71f05e6956b3b0209a6295c55b23fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You're a whiny little bitch./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fa340d520ad7c4718ca40f5c5030e3c6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nate pities you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3cad1b57643243c42ca6ceff38239332"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mark hates you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c6880167fe5a4f545e95d1ad6b97b252"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You got what you deserved./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b9685f8dffd6a292f92d7f919063c829"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You're a slut./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7be6deb5e6efa94e52b88c1b68db5897"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gracie ditched you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="316be2cea2d927b672d325de261b3781"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ronnie used you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="023f4bd03b9a21e1adc7973702d92c82"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Make everyone's life easier by ending it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbcc2026e9821e2ae6d10ea1a10fdeaf"The voices in my head jumble together and never make any sense. The anxiety makes my heart beat so fast. I'm worried about everything I do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a4f4121b8639f24618606a33539c6f1d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Was the video okay?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4eba469b20ede34853b9c790584bd228"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did I edit it enough?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d2ab999cdc5da5d2ebd5158e66f4ea81"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Will the fans like it?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="774839ab5e66cd17a8701cc3c952faed"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What if I forgot to edit something out?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6587640db58d0298ad001d29b8da0589"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Should I go downstairs and talk to Mark?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2d8fa143842bdd2e4caa6439640b5001"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Should I tell Nate what is going on?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="909f2eb3aa95f41dbfa5231f1fff9beb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Should I go downstairs in general?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4f4cbcb3ef89822d927295b7a1953d7f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can I do anything right?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="32b75205095d9b485364e7fc74298fb7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Or am I just in the way?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="469d67ebaf7fd633f4338a9cf207335e"The hypersensitivity and lack of sleep added on to this and is just tearing me apart. I think I'm losing my mind and I'm having trouble trying to find a way out of this mess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68d1df882cdc229f8eb8d3fe72ec36cc"The flashbacks are worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1bd938610fca6f3c1e4c61480c5386d4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When my family died./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9ed11188ddd28a24079cc8df20c4bc44"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When the orphanage ignored me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="22c00a3bd865ca615715c50db9446252"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When Fred adopted me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e3955e0e734d829dce9fe05aab616340"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When I was bullied in school./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b61ec2d31b7c4ae44a6911b389a0df"I pick up an old razor that I almost forgot exists. With every flashback, three cuts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e853e12967be00eab46e3bd63041f813"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When I became Fred's slave./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="007c1377161c7182e8e594170f7d06b5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Slash, slash, slash./span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c568d5b5d26471ee31a95cccdbb182d9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When Fred beat me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="950941cdc45bb42c0ca983c0c4390eb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Slash, slash, slash./span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b5e5ff7c7d9f1a852e91a058cd6fc298"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When Fred took my innocence./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e05cfde320088d9368397851c84477db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Slash, slash, slash./span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b2c321149583fb71f310f60a1e1501e0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When Ronnie left me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46e1893acc34648448cea9fafcca914b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Slash, slash, slash./span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3416cfdf5e2e089704d3156d1e290ad"Pain starts to settle in and good memories come along./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1a25f0417eb39dd54c7cd99ae8ed698a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meeting Mark./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="406695449594c2ed7af14504eabceba6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hanging out with Gracie./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="22fce59e4cf92a4e292d8a631bcf67af"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Moving to Los Angeles./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="de7e6d0a3d9156bc4d709def046eaee6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meeting Nate./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="eda4c2e26057c36a9e1511b25c92d73d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When Nate rushed to save me last time this happened./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ad1ceb0a69cd024d057ed1e4fadbd81f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When Gracie learned about all my disorders./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20bf0a31a6a56c7ed16f266e01b3c89b"I start to cry, realizing what I've done. I don't scream, knowing that will alarm Mark. He doesn't need to see me like this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9c19d64673bcd961ac86fa8a4f81055"I begin to feel anger towards myself. I start to throw things around my room. Anything, everything I could physically lift./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33892c70922d68258565e7c2c8b4927c"After a while, I calm down and lay on my bed. The blood was still gushing out of my arms and legs due to the thinness of my blood from hardly eating for the past month./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdcf823b48e50e78e6b3bf458a221704"Mark knocks on my door, "Y/N, are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0877bcc68ac7601a79835d8500a9b3d""I'm fine." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Help me./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32d0ac715167f386aa667176362681b5"There is some shuffling on the other side of the door and I hear a few rattles before he goes down the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7a0649af1de41363a5f03bdd9c62f12"The rattles! I forgot that I left my pills on the bathroom counter! Well, now Mark knows just how broken I am.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f6f6b5416a836065f933e4857c31c9a"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="991922e74a1ef95548742257334e2f86"I don't know how long I zoned out. Seconds? Minutes? Hours?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9862a8e30a89843a261748ad114a179"It must have been an hour at least. My new scars have stopped bleeding. There are people talking downstairs. One leaves and the other comes upstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83dd4e799302f13ac6ffc15ec91ebbc2"The person doesn't even bother to knock and walks right in. When I see who it is, I begin to cry once more. Nate doesn't say anything, he just hugs me and lets me cry until I cant no more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adaaa6e1029566b34dba9114dc3957b5"Soon after I calm down, Nate carefully pulls me out of my bed and takes me to dress my wounds. He is quiet while cleaning the cuts on my arms and legs. When he is done, he pulls me into a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="928c0f4ab02148c0eecdbe6d60ccdf8b""You know this hurts me too, right?" He whispers into my ear. He pulls out of the hug and kisses my forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c02fc3c5e39c8b8547a1e5026c59fa71"There was nothing behind it. We both knew that. It was an I'm here for you. As a brother/sister thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c01c1b25c934f79cea25322051afc85a"I look at him, "I just wanted the voices to stop... I want it all to stop."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0cf950a363a3d6a99f90352db170d22"I can hear Mark walk into the apartment and up the stairs. When he reaches the landing he looks at Nate. Nate nods and goes downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9078699aeedef05a8511c791a9026129"Mark hands me a prescription bag full of my refilled bottles. I take each bottle out of the bag and take the medicine. After about ten minutes of Mark keeping a close eye on me, he speaks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34b0318b7081fef117fbfa6946d01404""Y/N, why didn't you tell me any of this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b849c9383b3cf5885f239cc85619037"I look at him in the eyes, "When I first got diagnosed, Fred told me that if I ever told anyone about all this, they would leave me on the streets." I start to explain, "My depression made me believe him. My anxiety made it impossible to tell anyone. So the people who know, found out. Gracie found out because her mom was my doctor and she asked her to watch over me. Nate found out because I forgot to put them away. Ronnie found out because he went snooping through my nightstand. How'd you find out?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f9ac7ca7af45c492af90f70c1c4ef9""They were falling out from the cabinet behind the mirror. The first one I saw was the ADHD one. But everyone knew that you had ADHD. But another fell out, and that one was for depression. I went to go put them away, but then I saw the rest of them. I didn't know what to do after I read all the info on them and saw that you missed the refill almost a month ago. I figured your brother knew, so I called him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03a3a19a51777b2ec62f69278ca83ba8""Thank you, Mark. You did the right thing by calling him." I smile, "And thank you for getting my meds."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09eb25ce23595e0e57b1f224d39f6968"I hug him and he hugs me back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c02c65b75b5a2b362edda74d66d0c9e""I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I'm going back home for the holidays."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b65de8a120cf3fcdb36a46bc916533c"I slightly laugh into his ear, "I'll be fine. Trust me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b65de8a120cf3fcdb36a46bc916533c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b3241017da38904d1f558bf96d8684db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Words: 2335/em/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="14e640d83b2eae667b9776a4b4538b11"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Published: Tuesday, August 1, 2017 at/em/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;" 2:/span/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"55PM/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e05648dac7b07c02d7f88fd24df9a569"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Need to talk to someone? Message me!/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Follow me on Twitter- RandomFandom94/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Find me on Snapchat- RandomFandom94/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Find me on Archive of our Own (AO3)- RandomFandom94/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Find me on DiviantArt- RandomFandom94/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strongemWattpad- RandomFandom94/em/strong/p 


End file.
